the_universe_i_have_madefandomcom-20200215-history
Fliarne (Lonely Galaxies)
Description The Fliarne are a race of butterfly people, they are bipedal and their legs are very thin, they have thin arms and six stubby claw fingers on each of their two hands. The Fliarne's wings are like that of a butterfly's and a coloured dark blue with cyan dots sprinkled on them. Fliarne have a short neck holding onto a round head, their eyes are like that of fly's, they have a proboscis which is used to drink their food. Origins The Fliarne originated on the planet isli when in their equivalent of a Medieval era, Fliarne ships encountered a stone age species living on the other side of the planet, the Snerls. The Fliarne invaded the Snerls and took them as slaves to do manual labour in mines and on farms. After the invention of FTL travel and the unification of isli under the Confederation of Fliarne Duchies, a group of rich dukes who worked together to overthrew their kings, The Capital world of the CoFD was moved to the planet Ardranic as the CoFD quickly became a large star nation. Confederation of Fliarne Duchies Founded by 30 dukes of large duchies on the planet isli, the CoFD replaced the so called "Eternal Kingdom of isli" and overthrew their masters. This confederation was ruled by a council of the dukes, these dukes and their families would go on to establish governorship over the new worlds that the CoFD had colonised. Snerl slavery was a big part of the CoFD's industry and Snerls followed the Fliarne into space, abet in chains. The Confederation was brought to an end at the hands of two revolutionary groups who, discontented with the CoFD's rule, dragged the confederation into civil war. Free Fliarne-Snerl Systems The Free Fliarne-Snerl Systems (or FFSS) was a Revolutionary group founded on the planet Ulyess in the western half of the CoFD, they were a group advocating for freedom and liberty for all Fliarne and Snerls and a democratic Government. After the local authorities on Ulyess started cracking down on this group, they staged a coop of the local duke, inspiring groups all across the western CoFD to do the same. This lead to parts of the CoFD's navy defecting to the FFSS and the begining of the First Fliarne-Snoil civil war. After being victorious in the civil war and splitting the CoFD in half with the Interstellar Kingdom of isli the FFSS renamed itself to the United Republic of Ulyess Systems (URoUS) Interstellar Kngdom of isli The Eastern part of the Fliarne Confederation were very purist and firm believers in Fliarne supremacy, they viewed the Confederate government on Adranic to be corrupt and spoiling the great legacy of the Fliarne people by allowing them too live in squalor. United under the Duke of Isli who shared their views, the Interstellar Kingdom of Isli succeed from the CoFD. After the civil war ended, the IKoI began a great purge of all dissent against the New King and of the rich Fliarne landowners. Now the Fliarne live lives of poverty, with everything given to them by the state and most of the goods produced by the massive amounts of Snerl slaves go too the rich royal elite. The IkoI's navy consists of * 500 Cruisers * 1000 Frigates * 10,000 Fighters * 10 Battleships * 2000 Destroyers The Kingdom's military tactics mostly fall down to just charging the enemy with fighters, frigates and destroyers. United Galactic Republics The URoUS soon encountered alien life, defeating the expansionist Sualquid Imperium and annexing their space, the sudden introduction of third major species into the republic prompted a major reform and the founding of the United Galactic Republics, a Federation of Autonomous states under a central government on Ulyess, with the intention of uniting the galaxy under their Democratic rule. The Star nations that entered into the UGR, willingly or though force, are. * United Republic of Ulyess Systems * Sualquid Imperium * Thenian Survivors The UGR maintains friendly relations with the Atlantian Republic and Tauran Military sovereignty however both of these nations have declined, on multiple occasions, entry into the UGR. The current Leader of the UGR is A Snerl called "High Chancellor Bob Snerl". The United Military of the UGR consists of * 10,000 cruisers * 500 Battleships * 10,000 Fighters The UGR's Main tactic is too hold any enemy charges off with the cruisers and fighters while slowly moving forward and gaining territory against them and wearing down their numbers.